Always
by Xx.IgnoranceIsBliss.xX
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata start having feelings towards one another after an awkward reunion. What will happen? Also some Sakura bashing! OOCness. Epilogue up!
1. Always

Ok guys this is a oneshot I decided to write. Its another sasuhina. You can't blame me for being a sasuhina fan... I'm obsessed with them! And don't worry, I _will_ continue with my other story too.

I hope you guys like this one as well... so here it is R&R please!

Summary: Sasuke and Hinata start having feelings towards one another after an awkward reunion. What will happen? Also some Sakura bashing! OOCness

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto but if I did Hinata would be the main Character and have all the male attention!

Everyone on the rookie nine are 16 yrs old here.

_**Always**_

It was just another summer day... or it woud have been if today hadn't been so freakin' hot! It was hotter than any other day of summer in the antire history of life! Well... not really but it was really, _really _hot.

'_Man, its like an oven today!' _thought Sasuke_, ' Guess I'll have to cut my training short today, and maybe afterwards take a soak in the river .'_

He went to his private training grounds in the Uchiha complex and started to train. He started out by throwing shuriken at targets that were set up around the area always hitting them right on target. Then he started working on his taijutsu. He learned from Lee that taijutsu could be very important just like anything else in skills for a shinobi. Before he didn't work much on it.

---------------

Meanwhile...

_'I have to tell him today, I just have to! And I will!' _thought Hinata.

Just then as she was walking to the park in hopes of finding her favorite fox boy there, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw her crush, Naruto.

"Hi Hinata-chan!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

Over the years Hinata and Naruto had become really good friends. Hinata still had a crush one him and he was still as dense as ever.

"H-hello N-naruto-kun," she started," I-I-I came l-looking f-for y-you, t-to tell y-you something..."

"Yeah, what is it Hinata-chan?"

"Well.. I-I've always wanted to t-tell y-you this b-but I've never had t-the courage to d-do it... Naruto-kun... I.. I..."

"Oh there you are Naruto-kun!"

They turned around and saw Sakura running towards them.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved to her.

"I've been looking for you... Oh hi Hinata-san," she said as she looked at her.

"H-hello Sakura-san."

Hinata was a bit annoyed that Sakura came at that moment. Ok... maybe a lot.

"What are you doing here Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

" I was looking for you to see if you wanted to join me for lunch."

"Sure I would Sakura-chan," he replied, "Oh yea Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan and me are dating now!"

Hinata's eyes widend in shock. _'W-what they're dating! This can't be!" _she thought.

" Well bye Hinata-chan," said Naruto as he started walking away holding Sakura's hand.

"Bye Hinata-san," waved Sakura.

Hinata just stood there until they were out of sight. Then she broke down into tears and started running the opposite direaction Sakura and Naruto went. She just ran and ran not caring were she went as long as she was far away from Naruto, who had just broken her heart.

-----------------

Hinata Kept running and running until she reached a river. She fell on her knees and continued crying not feeling the presence behind her...

-----------------

Sasuke had finally stopped training and went to the river where it was always quiet and peaceful. As he got closer he heard a noise coming from the river. It sounded like someone crying. When he got even closer he saw it was a gir crying. He also noticed the girl was Hyuga Hinata. She was the heir to the Hyuga clan, sometimes he couldn't understand how she could be heir seeing as weak as she was.

He continued to get closer until he was directly behind her.

**Hinata's POV**

_How coud I think Naruto would ike me, of course he would choose Sakura over me. I mean look at her she has beautiful glossy pink hair while mine is nothing but a dull dark blue. She has beautiful emerald eyes and I just have plain white eyes. God I hate my eyes why couldn't Hyuga's have blue eyes or green, I'm sure anything would be better than plain white._

**End of POV**

"Why are you crying," said a cold voice behind her.

Hinata turned around to see Sasuke. Black met white as their gaze met. He just contined to stare at her and repeated his question.

Hinata suddenly stood up and run towards him, putting her head in his chest and continued sobbing. Sasuke was taken back and lightly blushed but shook his head. He slowly put his arms around her in a hug knowing that right now she needed comfort.

"I-I f-finally 'sniff' d-decided to tell N-naruto about m-my f-feeling towards h-him, but h-he is already g-going out w-with S-Sakura," she said still crying.

"So... his finally going out with that annoying bitch huh?" he said. Hinata nodded.

"But Sasuke-san I thought you liked her?" she was surprised she didn't stutter but she somehow felt confort with him in his arms. She blushed suddenly realizing the position they were in.

Sasuke sat down bringing Hinata down with him in his lap. She bushed another shade of red when this happened.

" No way I would ever like her, she must be the most annoying person in the entire world," he said and Hinata giggled, not blushing anymore.

_'At least she's feeling better now. Something about her makes me feel at peace I've always noticed her but never really thought about her,' _Sasuke thought.

" I'm glad you're feeling better now," he said," And about Naruto... I think you should forget about him. He is to dense to even notice that you like him, someone thats kind.But no he decided to go for a complete bitch who I bet doesn't really like him."

Hinata was thinking that this must have been the longest he has ever talked but she was glad she saw this side of him so she just smiled.

" Thanks Sauke-san, I think I might be able to move on now, thanks to you,"she said.

" Hey, there's no need to thank me, and I'm glad you're not stuttering anymore."

Sasuke started to take his arms off Hinata and gently took her of his lad already missing the warmth. He started to take off his shirt and sandals. Hinata started to blush at the sight of him being shirtless showing all his abs.

_'Wow he has nice abs... whoa wait what am I thinking? Bad Hinata with this bad thoughts'_

"W-what are y-you d-doing S-sasuke-san?" she stuttered.

"Aw... whats with stuttereing back, there's no need to be shy... I'm just ganna take a soak, whould you care to join me," he said and jumped in the water," It's very hot today you know."

"I-I-I w-well u-umm I-I..."

Before she could finish Sasuke pulled her in. She yelped in surprise and was underwater.

"Sasuke!" she she shrieked once she got back to the surface the river was kinda deep here.

Sasuke just started laughing.

" Will she who laughes after this," she said smirking and started splashing him.

" Hey! You caught me off guard that's not fair!" Sasuke started splashing aswell.

They kept it up for a while messing around in the water having fun.

" Well, I think its time to go, right Hinata-san?" asked Sasuke.

" Yeah."

"Why don't you come to my house so I can dry your clothes."

" Oh no Sasuke-san I couldn't possibly intrude," she said

" C'mon I insist you're not intruding plus it was my fault for pushing you in like that, and I won't take no for an answer."

"Well... alright if you insist."

"Great, lets go."

They walked to the Uchiha Manor and got inside. Hinata looked around and saw it was pretty neat. Sasuke walked upstairs and she followed.

"Here," he said as he handed her a bathrobe," You can change in the bathroom over there," he pointed to a door to her right.

" Thank you Sasuke-san," she said and walked towards the bathroom.

Minutes later she walked downstairs in the bathrobe and asked where the dryer was which he told her and she went to it. Then she came back to the living room but saw Sasuke wasn't there. She sat down in the couch and waited for Sasuke.

He came five minutes later already chaged and sat next to her.

" So Hinata-san how's life at the Hyuga compound?" he asked.

"Nothing new really, I'm still training hard to become a better heiress, but as much as I try I barely improve," she said in a sad voice.

" Don't think like that, I'm sure you'll become a great heiress when the time comes, all you have to do is believe you can do it and have a goal that will keep you going."

"Thank you Sasuke-san you've made me feel so much better today," she said giving him a smile which he gladly smiled back to her. She was the only girl who had seen this side of him.

As he looked at her he realized how beautiful she was.

_'Naruto was such a baka for choosing Sakura over Hinata.'_ he thought.

BEEEP!

The dryer beeped to show it was done.

"I'll get it," said Hinata.

She went to get it and went to the bathroom to change. She got back back a few minutes later. She felt her stomach growl and rememberes she hadn't had breakfast today.

" Sasuke-san could I make us some food?"

"What! No if your hungry I'll make, your the guest here!" he said.

"But Sasuke-san I want to make to show you my thanks for today, you have helped me a lot and this seems a good way to show you how greatful I am," she said and Sasuke knew she will cook no matter what he said so he didn't press the issue.

He sighed and said that she could cook if she really wanted to. She smiled at him and left for the kitchen.

When she was cutting vegetables the knife, she was holding slipped and cut her finger.

"Ouch!" she yelped.

Sasuke heard it since the kitchen was next to the living room and rushed to her side immediately.

"Are you al right Hinata-chan?" he asked worredly.

Hinata noticed he called her Hinata-_chan_.

" I'm ok its just a cut," she said

Sasuke looked at her hand and saw the cut. He grabbed her wrist to cut the circulation for it to stop bleeding. She blushed at the contact. Then to Sasuke's surprise there was green chakra on her other hand. She put it over the cut and it completely healed. He let go of her wrist.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" he asked.

"Umm... well I'm a medic nin... Tsunade-sama trains me along with Sakura-san."

"Awsome thats great, I did't know that but, I guess you learn something everyday!"

She giggled.

"Yeah you bet you do," she said and giggled again while looking at Sasuke.

"What's so funny? Are you implying something?" he said and eyed her suspiciously while smirking at the same time.

"Well... you see... before I always used to think that you were a cold-hearted-bastard but now I see this new side of you. One that's nice and also funny."

"Hn," he said," I'll leave you to cook now."

He left and Hinata continued cooking. About 30 minutes later she was done cooking and called Sasuke to eat. Sasuke entered and and saw all the delicious plates, his mouth practically drolling. He realized how he was and shook his head to snap out of it.

"Thanks for cooking all of this, but you didn't have to."

"It's all right, I wanted to." Hinata said.

They ate in silence but it was a comfortable silence. When they were done Sasuke thanked for the delisious food and she said it was nothing. Later they watched T.V and talked.

" It's getting late Hinata-chan, I'll walk you home."

" There's no need Sasauke-kun," she insisted.

"No, I want to walk you."

"Well ok you can walk me, lets go!"

They walked in silence sometimes looking up at the stars until they could already see the Hyuga complex. Then Sasuke broke the silence.

"Hey Hinata, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow again by the river?" he asked.

"Sure Sasuke-kun, what time?"

"How about noon?"

"Ok that sounds good to me." she said as they stopped in front on the mansion.

"Well bye Sasuke-kun!" she said," I want to thank you again for today, you have no idea how much you helped me."

"I was no problem, I'm just glad I helped," he said," Good night Hinata-chan."

"Goodnight." she said and ran to the door.

-----------------------

Morning came and Hinata occupied herself by helping around the house. When she was done she spent the rest of the morning working on her garden until it was time to meet Sasuke.

When she was walking there she heard something coming from behind a tree. She looked and saw Sakura and Naruto kissing! She knew she had to move on but she couldn't help feeling heartbroken. She got away from there and ran the rest of the way to the river to meet Sasuke.

She arrived and saw Sasuke already there staring at the sky. When she saw how peaceful he looked he forgot about what she had seen moments before.

"Good afternoon Sasuke-kun," she said as she reached him and sat next to him.

"Hey, how's it going," he asked coolly.

"It's ok, I guess," she said but looked down with a sad face when she remembered Naruto. This look did not go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"It's just that on my way here I saw Naruto-kun and Sakura-san kissing today, I know I should forget him but I can't help feeling sad, like my heart has been shatered," she told him sadly.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan I know theres someone else there for you, someone who won't hurt you and notice you."

"Thanks Sasuke-kun you know what to say when I'm down," she said and smiled," So what should we do today?"

" I was thinking maybe we spar," he said," I haven't seen you in quite a while."

"Al right, but just to let you know I'm not very good."

" Well then... you'll just have to try your best now won't you."

They walked to a clearing near the river and each settled into their fighting stances. Sasuke activated his sharingan while Hinata her Byakugan.

They each took out a Kunai and charged at each other. Kunais clashed, they then pulled back and jumped away from each other. They started using taijutsu testing each other's strenght. After a while of that Sasuke started with his clan's jutsus while Hinata with hers.

They kept fighting until they were both panting heavy. Sasuke won in the end but Hinata was stronger than he expected.

They sat next to each other while they recovered.

"Wow Hinata-chan you're very strong," said Sasuke while panting between words," You'll definetly become a good heiress, so don't doubt in yourself."

"Thank you Sasuke-kun but I am nowhere near as good as you," she said also panting.

"I'm sure if you train enough you could reach my level, I could even help you."

"Really, you would?"

"Of course." he said, " Do you want to go eat dinner?"

"Sure but I didn't bring any money."

"Its al right Hinata-chan I'll pay for it and don't say no because I will," he said seriously.

" Umm.. well... alright."

They rested for a few more minutes and left for a restaurant.

Once they walked in many eyes turned their direction, and many girls started glaring at Hinata for being with their beloved Sasuke. Sasuke and Hinata sat down but Hinata felt uncomfortable with all the stares and whispers about them. She was already used to being invisible to people.

"Hey, don't worry Hinata-chan, just ignore them," Sasuke tried to assure her. Hinata just nodded.

They ordered their food and ate when it came. When they were done Sasuke paid and offered to walk Hinata home again but she kindly declined his offer. She knew she missed dinner with her family but knew no one would care.

She walked home and thought about Sasuke and how totally different he was than what she thought of him before.

_'I guess its true, never judge a book by its cover'_ she thought.

Soon she saw the Hyuga compound coming into view. At the door she saw Neji waiting for her. She walked to him and smiled.

" Hello Neji-niisan," she greeted him.

"Where have you been Hinata-sama?" he asked.

" I was just w-with a friend," she told him," I'm going to bed, goodnight Neji-niisan."

Neji contiued to watch her until she decended upstairs. He sighed and though, _'be careful Hinata-sama'_

He had seen her with Sasuke. He wasn't happy, but saw how she was happy and all he wanted was her happiness, especially after how he had treated her before.

As Hinata was walking she thought how ironic it was that before Neji hater her so much and almost killed her once and how now he was very over protecting of her now.

--------------------

The next morning Hinata went to the hospital and did her shift. As she was walking out she saw Sasuke walking past. She waved to him and walked. They spent the whole day together until it was late and they each had to go home.

Everyday after that Sasuke would go to the hospital after Hinata would get out and then would hang out just talking, or training together. Sasuke and Hinata both became stronger. Hinata's father also noticed how much stronger she had grown and really did name her heir. Hinata was very happy and thanked Sasuke for helping her.

This became a routine for them and continued it for months.

-------------------

One night Hinata couldn't get Sasuke out of her head.

_'Whats happening, why can't I get Sasuke-kun out of my head?' _she thought, _I haven't felt this way since Naruto, wait... can this mean that..._

_no! no way it can't be! I can't possibly **love** Sasuke... can I? But there's no other reason and I can't lie to myself, I fell for Sasuke-kun and hard!_

_All I can do now is tell him how I feel. I'll tell him tomorrow... I won't lose him like I did Naruto!'_

Little did she know in Uchiha Manor a certain Uchiha was having similar thoughts of her.

_'I'm in love with Hinata-chan and i'll tell her tomorrow when I go get her at the hospital' _thought Sasuke_ 'I just hope she feels the same for me.'_

_--------------------_

Morning arrived and Hinata went to the Hospital like every day, (except weekends of course) and finished her shift, she was very, _very _nervous about today. She went outside and saw Sasuke already there looking calm. But in reality he was just as nervous as her.

She walked towards him nervously until she was right in front of him.

"H-hello Sasuke-kun," she said.

"Umm... hi Hinata-chan... Uhh... lets go shall we?" he said and started walking. Hinata followed quietly.

What they didn't know was that Sakura was watching them from the shadows and followed them with a frown on her face.

--------------------

Hinata and Sasuke continued walking until they got to the park and sat down on a bench.

"Umm... Sasuke-kun... Umm... I wanted to tell you something right now..." she started.

"Yes... what is it Hinata-chan?"

"I love you!" she blurted out. Shen then looked down waiting for rejection.

She felt strong fingers grasp her chin and lift it so her gaze met Sasuke's.

"Hinata-chan... I-I feel the same way about you... and I was going to tell you today aswell," He said and smiled at her which she gladly returned.

She was so happy she hughed him really tight and he hughed her back. He pulled back only to capture her lips with his. It was a soft yet passionate kiss.

They heard a russle in a bush and broke the kiss. They stood up at the same time Sakura jumped out of the bush she was hiding behind.

Hinata stepped forward.

"Sakura-san, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Why do you think I'm here you bitch! I followed you and Sasuke-kun and find you STEAL him from me!" she yelled.

" But Sakura you're with Naruto aren't you?"

" The ONLY reason I'm going out with him is because he does anything I want and gets me anything I want!" she said," Now you listen, you bitch you better stay away from MY Sasuke-kun, you hear me!"

Hinata frowned.

"NO!" she exclaimed seriously," I will NOT stay away from Sasuke-kun, I love him and he loves me! You don't even deserve Naruto-kun!"

Sasuke was very proud she stood up for herself.

"Why you little..." Sakura said as she walked towards Hinata and raised her hand ready to slap her but before she could do anything, Sasuke appeared in front of Hinta and caught Sakura's wrist.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered.

"Don't you EVER touch Hinata-chan, you bitch because if you do... I'll make you're life a living hell," he said in a cold voice and glare and threw Sakura at the nearest tree.

She let a moan of pain escape her lips as she slid down the tree...

At this time Naruto was walking in the park when he heard the moan of pain. He ran towards it towards it and saw Sakura on the ground then Sasuke and Hinata.

"Sakura-chan!" he screamed as he jumped out into their view," Sasuke how could you!"

"Naruto do her a favor and take that bitch away from here before I do worse for her." Sasuke said bitterly.

Naruto hesitated but knew Sasuke was serious so he picked up Sakura and left before she had time to protest.

Sasuke turned his gaze towards Hinata. He walked towards her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, no one will ever hurt you," he said, "because I'll always be here for you."

"Always?" she asked.

"Always," he said and sealed his promise with a kiss.

**_LE FIN_** (french for the end, I think)

---------------------

Well I hope you guys like it! PLZ review and tell me how I did!

Thanks and if you send flames be nice!


	2. Epilogue

Hi guys since you guys liked the story so much I decided to make an Epilogue! Again I want to thank you for all the reviews. You guys made me soo happy! I love you all!

So here it is Dun Dun Dun...

THE EPILOGUE!

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto!

_**Always: Epilogue**_

Hinata stood in the kitchen of her home cooking dinner. She heard the door open and close and the sound of feet coming her way. As she heard the footsteps stop she felt to strong arms wrap around her waist in a warm embrace. She giggled and wraped her own arms around her husband's neck.

"How did your mission go?" she said as she turned around to face onix black eyes.

"Easy enough, how was your day?" he asked and kissed her. They heard giggles from the door and turned that way. There they saw two little girls giggling, one with white eyes and the other with black eyes, and a boy with black eyes aswell making a disgusted face.

"Daddy!" the girls screamed and rushed at him. He caught them both, one in each of his arms, and gave them a kiss in the forehead.

"How are my two favorite princesses doing, and my prince?" he said as they boy came in and hugged his legs.

"What about mommy isn't she your favorite princess too?" the girl with white eyes asked.

"Why no Ayane, she's my queen." he said and gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek which at the sight the girls giggled again and the little boy made the disgusted face.

"Oh Sasuke, then that means you're the king?" Hinata said while blushing. She had got rid of her stuttering thanks to her husband.

"Of course," he replied with a chuckle.

"Daddy, can you take us to the park today?" asked the boy.

"Sure I can Ryu."

"See Kasumi, I told you he'd say yes!" he told the black eyed girl.

"No, unfortunatly you can't today because we're having the Uzamaki's over for dinner," Hinata said.

"Aww," all the kids said dissapointed.

"Hey cheer up I'll take you tommorrow, how about that?" Sasuke told his children. Followed by a 'yay' from them.

"Al right now run along and let's let your mother cook." he said.

"Okay." And they left to play around.

" Al right, I'll go take a shower," he said and waved towards his wife.

--------

30 minutes later the food was finished and the table set. Exactly after everyone went down for dinner the doorbell rang and Hinata went to the door to answer it. When she opened the door she saw Naruto, his wife, and his two children, a girl and a boy. The girl named Hitomi had blond hair and blue eyes and was the same age as Ryu, which she had a crush on. The boy was named Rai and also had blong hair and blue eyes. Ayane had a crush on him so it was just like when Hinata had a crush on Naruto. Ayane would always get nervous around Rai.

"Hello Naruto, Ino, Rai, Hitomi. Come in Sasuke just got home and I hope you enjoy dinner," she said politely.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" said Ino and Naruto.

Yes, Naruto finally found out that Sakura was only using him, but after he got over her he found love with Ino. Sakura was very mad that she was dumped by _two_ guys! One day though she unfortunatly (not!) died on a mission. But than again not many people cared after they found out how cruel she was. Not even Lee.

They heard feet running their way and saw Ayane, Kasumi, and Ryu. Hitomi blushed when she saw Ryu and Ayane blushed when she saw Rai (Okay Hitomi and Ryu are 8 yrs old, Kasumi 9, and Ayane and Rai 7).

Hinata led all of them to the dining room where she started setting dishes and food. Everyone gasped at al the delicious looking food.

They all sat down to eat after Sasuke finally got there and started eating and talking about how each of them were doing. They talked about how naruto was going to be the next Hokage after Tsunade retires as she had already declared herself.

"Hey Hitomi, Rai do you guys want to come with us to the park with mom and dad tomorrow?" Ryu asked. Hitomi blushed again and nodded shyly while Rai just screamed a yes. Like father like son.

So everyone lived very happy with their families. ( While Sakura burned in hell! Mwhahahaha!)

---------------

So there you go, I know its short but at least it proves my point that they lived happily ever after. And Sakura, since she's a total bitch, burned in hell. That's a very happy ending for me! Please review! Peace out!


End file.
